House of Wolfbloods
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Nina and Eddie aren't any normal human beings. Their wolfbloods! What happens when Maddy Smith and her best friend, Rhydian Morris come to Anubis? Will they cause trouble while Nina and Eddie are preparing for their first full transformation? Read to find out! Genres: Supernatural, Drama, Humor, and Friendship.
1. I Smell WolfBloods!

**I do** **not own HOA or WolfBlood. If I did, Maddy and Rhydian would have been a couple by the season 1 finale and Eddie and Nina would be together, forever. It's in my name.**

**The story starts...now.**

**Nina's POV:**

It was Junior year at Anubis and I can't wait. I was in the cab with Eddie, freaking out a little bit. You see, I'm not human. I'm a wolfblood. It's basically a human that has the characteristics of a wolf and transforms into one on a full moon or when irritated. We can detect another wolfblood, have great sense of smell and hearing. I haven't had my first full transformation yet and neither has Eddie (hint hint). That's why I'm nervous. Gran said that we were at the peak of our first transformations and I'm worried that it will happen some point this year. I can tell Eddie's freaking out too since he's tapping his foot and its kind of making me even more freaked out.

Cab Driver: Nervous?

Eddie and I: Hm?

Cab Driver: Are you nervous? To go back to school?

Eddie and I: You can say that.

Cab Driver: Well, we're here.

Eddie and I: *Nervously* Yay.

The cab driver pulled up and we stepped out of the cab. Well, this is it. But something doesn't feel right. Chosen One instincts I suppose. We got our luggage from the trunk and Eddie paid the driver. We then started to walk towards the building that says_ Anubis._

Me: Why don't we go for a run later, to keep calm.

Eddie: Anything to keep me from freaking out.

We walked inside and set our suitcases down in the foyer. But, the others weren't there.

Eddie: We're either late or early.

?: Oh, dearies! Why so early?

Me: *To Eddie* We're early.

Trudy came in and gave us a hug.

Me: Um, Eddie and I are going for a run, we'll back in an 15 minutes or so.

Trudy: Okay, but might as well put your bags in your rooms before you leave. I'll be in the kitchen if you need any help.

Trudy left and we ran to our rooms with our bags. I unpacked really quick and put my suitcase inter my bed. Then I walked downstairs to see Eddie already there.

Eddie: You unpacked too?

Me: Yeah.

We put our hoodies on and we ran out the door. I think I saw Fabian and Amber but I'm not sure. Eddie and I ran into the woods and we reached the burnt elm tree in minutes. Then we collapsed on the ground. We here breathing heavily as we started to talk.

Me: Wow.

Eddie: I know.

Me: I've never felt so relaxed in my life.

Eddie: I know.

Me: Did you see Amber and Fabian when we ran out?

Eddie: I know.

Me: Eddie!

I hit his arm and he jumped.

Eddie: Sorry. Just distracted. That's all.

Me: *Sarcasticly* Yeah, right.

Eddie: I'm not kidding! Do you smell anything?

Now that he mentioned it, I did smell something, or someone.

Me: Yeah. I pick up a sent.

I sat up and looked ahead of me. I could see a trail leading out of the woods.

Me: Wolfbloods.

Eddie: Come on. Might as well follow them.

We got up and ran, following the smell. We reached the house and the trail was leading inside. We ran in and saw a bunch bags in the foyer. We walked into the common room to see everyone there and two mysterious faces standing next to Trudy.

Trudy: Good, everyone's here. This is Madey and Rhydian, our new house members.

Maddy and Rhydian turned to us and stared as we did the same. It was them. The smell was coming from them.

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Maddy and Rhydian are at Anubis! But, how will Mara and Amber take the Mick look alike? Just RFFLR. In other words...Read, Follow, Favorite, Like, and of course...Review!**


	2. Frobisher Academy, Here We Come!

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Maddy's POV:**

I was in the living room with Rhydian watching a movie while my parents made dinner.

Me: My parents are acting really weird when I gave them that letter. Mum calls me Maddy. Just Maddy.

Rhydian: Yeah. Just ask.

Mum: Dinner's ready!

I pause the movie and we went to the dining table.

Dad: Tonight is chicken and mash potatoes. With extra chicken.

I served myself a plate and waited for Rhydian to finish picking his food. Once everyone had their dinner, we ate.

Me: Mum, dad? Can I ask you something?

Dad: Anything, Maddy.

Me: You guys have been asking really weird when I have you that letter.

Mum: Letter...

Me: The one with the cursive writing.

Dad looked at my mum and she nodded.

Dad: You and Rhydian have been accepted to Frobisher Academy.

Rhydian: That's great! Why keep it a secret?

Mum: You leave Friday and you can't come back. Only during the holidays.

Me: Oh. Well, we will just have to set up a schedule for this week. Pack up, and hang out with Shannon and Tom.

Rhydian: Thats fine with me. *Eats his chicken leg*

Mum: Alright. Madds, you pack up tomorrow. You too Rhydian.

Rhydain and I: Yes.

We all finished dinner. Rhydian and I finished the movie then he had to go home.

Rhydian: See tomorrow Madds.

Me: Bye.

* * *

The next morning, I was packing up for Friday. Then my mum came in and hands me some coffee.

Mum: Are you excited for Friday? *Sits on the chair by the window*

Me: Can't wait! Going to Liverpool and all. Plus, Rhydian got accepted too so, bonus.

Mum: Mhmm.

Me: *Zip up last suitcase* Done.

Dad: *Enters my room* Rhydian's here.

I ran downstairs and met Rhydian by the front door.

Rhydian: Let's to for a run-

I ran out the door.

Me: Already ahead of you!

* * *

It was Friday and Rhydian and I were at the airport. We were saying our goodbyes to Mum, Dad, Shannon, and Tom.

Mum: You be good out there.

Dad: And if you're missing us that much, call us.

Me: I will. *Hug them*

Mum and Dad: *Hugs back*

Me: *Pull away*

Shannon: Be sure to find some evidence on werewolves.

Me: *Thinking* Seriously? I'm leaving and all she can think about are werewolves! *Nod and hug her*

Shannon: *Hugs back*

Me: *Pull away* Now, Tom, take care of Shannon. Yeah?

Tom: Yeah.

Shannon, Tom, Rhydian, and I: *Hug*

Rhydian: We'll never forget you. Even if we meet some new friends on the way.

We pull apart and say our last goodbyes before boarding the plane.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me.

Me: *Wake up* What?

Rhydian: We're here.

Me: *Sit up* Finally!

The plane landed and we got off. We took a train then a cab to Frobisher Academy. We both got off the cab and sniffed the air.

Me: There are wolfbloods here.

Rhydian: Two to be exact.

We approached the big house that said _Anubis. _Rhydian and I walked in and saw about 8 people talking in the common room. Then a blonde squealed and stood up.

Blonde: Mick? You're staying?

Rhydian: What are you talking about? My name's Rhydian and this is my best friend Maddy.

Me: Hi.

Then we heard the door open to see a trail leading towards them. They are the wolfbloods.


	3. Meeting Rhydian

**Eddie's POV:**

Nina and I just stood there.

Nina: Hi.

Girl: Hi.

Boy: Hey.

Nina: U c the Mick look alike too right?

Me: Totally.

Amber: Guys, it is Mick!

Nina: No its not. I'll call him.

Fabian: Y do u hav Mick'd phone number?

Nina: I used 2 b his training buddy, thank u very much.

Nina calls him and put him on speaker.

Mick: Hey Nina!

Nina: Hey Mick! Do u hav a twin brother or cousin cuz there's a dude that looks just like u?

Mick: No.

Nina: Oh. Okay. Bye!

Mick: We'll chat later, bye!

Nina hangs up.

Nina: See?

Trudy: Anyway. Nina and Eddie, Rhydian and Maddy. Maddy and Rhydian, Nina and Eddie.

Maddy: Hi. Um, can we talk 2 u guys for a second?

Me: Yeah.

All for of us walk out into the foyer.

Rhydian:*Whispers* Did u guys get through ur first full moon transformation yet?

Me: *Whispers* No. Nina's gran said that we're at the peek of our time.

Maddy: *Whispers* Okay. Ur lucky we're wolfbloods too. We'll help out.

Nina and I: *Whispers* Thnx.

We walk back into the common room.

Joy: What was that for?

Maddy, Rhydain, Nina, and I: Nothing.

Nina: Where's Maddy staying?

Trudy: She's with u and Amber.

Nina: Awesome! Lets go!

Maddy and Nina run out and upstairs carrying Maddy's things.

Rhydian: What about me?

Trudy: Eddie and Fabian.

Me: Cool. Lets go.

We get to our room with his stuff. I make his bed while he put his clothes in the dresser and wardrobe.

Me: So, do u have any other friends besides Maddy?

Rhydian: Shannon and Tom. Shannon is obsessed witn the existence of werewolves and Tom had a huge crush on Maddy. But he thinks I like her.

Me: Well, do u?

Rhydian: Pft! No!

I give him a look andd he sighs.

Rhydian: Okay, maybe a little. U?

Me: I have a grilfriend. Patricia, the red head.

Rhydian: Ah. Good luck.

Me: Thanks. I'll need it.

After we got everthing done, we headed for the living room where all the human kids play.


End file.
